Born Just For You
by KemeikoGames ItOut
Summary: Luciano trying his hardest to not give into Flavio, but what does Flavio want.
1. Chapter 1

Alphas, Omegas, and Bate's these statuses are not given to someone till they reach the age of fourteen. However you can look at another person, and guess what that person will be like me, and my younger brother. Since I was born people have claimed that I would end up being a alpha, same for my younger brother Remuno he has heard that many times as well I guess it's our eyes. What most of our problem is, is figuring out what my twin brother Flavio will end up as. Now Flavio is just a wild card some even go as far as to say he is bipolar as long as i'm not around that is, but I get what they mean he can be cheerful one minute then crying his eye's out the next like a omega, he can smash your head into the wall and whisper venomous words into your ear which throw off a alpha vibe, then go silent and emotionless for a few days like a bate. I actually hope he doesn't end up a alpha i'm kind of hoping he ends up a omega then.

"I'll get him all to myself." I blinked my eyes a bit, then looked around making sure no one heard that. A deep chuckle told me other wise I growled annoyedly looking over at the ball of oxford blue that is my little brother Remuno. He was shining a evil smirk over to me.

"Remuno." I grumbled, but bit my tongue before I yelled at the ink hair man with the eye to match it. "What do you want."

"Your day dreaming about are dear sweet brother aren't you Lu." He chuckle. "I have more of a chance to be with him then you. You know that right." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Go fuck that little british boy….what was his name again Peet yea go fuck Peet and leave me alone." Remuno shot me a glear.

"I AM THIRTEEN YOU DICK." I chuckled softly.

"Didn't stop you from trying to eat the poor kids face last week." I got up and left the room before what I had said could fully sink into Remuno's mind.

"LUCIANO VENICE TALIA!" I saw the blur of oxford blue try to make it's way for me. I chuckled softly opening the coat closet door that Remuno slammed face first into he fell back with a low groan. I smirked down at him for a bit before I left to get him a ice pack. Once I got the ice pack I dropped it on his face causing him to groan more, and claim that I just smeared blood all over his face. Since his nose is broken or he has a really bad lip now, but I really don't care all that much.

"Luci~ Mun~ were back." I looked over to the door only to see Flavio jumping up and down causing his onyx black lavender tipped hair to fly all in his face.(yes that's his real hair colors dad's was like that too I hear) as he held onto our grandfathers hand.

"Welcome home Fal and….Granddad…." Are grandfather gave me a cold look. He looked down at Remuno, and groaned annoyed.

"WHY WHEN HOW NOW." I grumbled and told the story of Remuno's broken nose which ended in me getting a black eye, and Flavio holding a ice pack to my eye.

"Luci you need to try and be nicer to Remuno he is are baby brother after all." I sighed and leaned into the ice pack well more or less Flavio, but it looks like i'm just leaning into the ice pack.

"He started saying shit like normal so I brought up his little boyfriend Peet." Flavio giggled softly sending a shiver down my spine.

"I'm friends with little Peet's youngest elder brother." Flavio hummed a little and unconsciously started to stroke my hair. "Yes he's seventeen making him three years older than us." I looked up at Flavio tiredly.

"But…..were...only thirteen." Flavio giggled and shook his head.

"Are birthday is in five days Luci its March twelfth today." I hummed not really caring as I slowly fell asleep using my twins lap as a pillow. "so me and grand…..wen ….hospital….day….. i'ma …..only…..mega…...mily." That's all I could really hear in my sleepy state before I just let myself fall. I'm not to sure what time it was when I first woke up all I know is the window above the couch was pitch black I blinked up at the window a little, but after a bit I felt something warm snuggle into my chest. I looked down to see Flavio's papaya-whip skin shine a little in what light the black window could give. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and held him tightly I gave his little head a kiss with a smirk.

"Born just for you." That's how I see it anyway. I nuzzled my nose into his hair falling back to sleep with the scent of cinnamon to help. The next time I woke up it was too soft pokes in the side I growled, and snuggled into whatever I was holding more. I heard soft little giggles that made me snap my head up fast only to see sparkling lavender eyes.

"Hehe morning Luci…..can you release me so I can go make breakfast?" I looked down to see that I still had my arms wrapped around his waist tightly. I shook my head nuzzling it into his neck.

"No your warm i'm cold you're stupid ass is staying." Flavio sighed softly, and I can just tell he his pouting at my head right now.

"Luuucccciiiii~ please I need to go make grandpa his omelet before he get's mad." Flavio whined, and started to wiggle around.

"LUCIANO VENICE TALIA YOU LET YOUR BROTHER GO THIS MINUTE OR SO HELP ME I WILL FUCK THAT OTHER EYE UP!" I groaned softly, but let my brother go cuddling him isn't worth a more painful black eye. I closed my eye's trying to go back to sleep, but that failed the moment I felt Flavio trying to climb over me then push me to the floor when he couldn't.

"DAMN IT FAL!" He giggled softly at me. He bent down, and kisses my black eye gently.

"Sorry Luci I need to go though." He skipped off into the kitchen greeting are grandfather and brother. I gently held my hand over my black eye, and sighed softly.

"COME EAT SINCE YOU'RE UP YOU PIECES OF SHIT SO WE DON'T WAST MY MONEY!" I groaned softly, and slowly made my way into the kitchen Grandfather was reading the newspaper and sipping coffee that Remuno probably made him. While Remuno was sipping some coffee slowly as he played on his DS, and Flavio was in front of the stove swaying his hips. I hummed softly, and sat in my chair which gave me a good viewing point of Flavio's little dance. I wonder how grandfather hasn't noticed that yet. After a while of Flavio's dance and quite singing grandfather got his omelet while me, and my brother's got some cinnamon rolls hand made have you know.

"Ah thanks Fal-Fal." Remuno just started stuffing his face with the cinnamon roll's getting icing all over it. Flavio reached over and gently whipped it away with a faint smile.

"Hehe i'm going to take your messy face as they're good so thank you Mun." Flavio chuckled softly setting the napkin down. I quietly ate the four cinnamon rolls Flavio gave me. I calmly ate not noticing anything till.

"Luci stop or you're going to bite your hand." I blinked at my empty plate and cinnamon roll less hand. I just tilted my head and sent my hand a dark look for not having a cinnamon roll in it. I heard Flavio chuckle then my empty hand had a cinnamon roll in it.

"Lu you fall for that every time." I heard Remuno whimper next to me which means he stole my cinnamon roll again got smacked in the head by Flavio, and his spatula than Flavio took the roll gave it back to me where it is now in my hand. I grumbled a thank you to Flavio, and ate my cinnamon roll. from the corner of my eye I saw my grandfather stand up from his spot next to Flavio. He ruffled Remuno's hair than patted Flavio's head, he then shot a glare at me. I kindly shot him one as well he growled, and balled up his fist only to have Flavio grab his arm and tell him he need to leave for work.

"Watch over the stupid house and don't break your freaking brothers or-"

"You'll do worse to me ya got it Granddad just leave already." He growled at me, but stomped off into his study when Flavio sent him a pleading look. Remuno chuckled, but kept his eye's on his DS.

"You just try to get your face bashed in by the old man don't you Lu." I rolled my eyes, and finished my cinnamon roll. Flavio grabbed all the plates on the table, and set them in the sink he sent Remuno a soft little look.

"Mun can you help me please." Remuno looked up at him and blinked a bit before shaking his head. Flavio growled then snached his DS. "YOU WILL GET OF YOU ASS AND HELP ME!" Remuno yelped, and nodded his head rushing over to the sink in a panic. Flavio sighed softly and the two extremely darked haired brothers got to work on the dishes.

"Why can't Lu also help." I shot Remuno a dark look that only grew darker when the sound of a door slamming rumbled through the house hinting to our grandfather's exit.

"Ah good idea Mun it will be a little brother bonding activity." I grumbled walking over to Flavio where I was handed a towel to dry the stupid china.

"This isn't a activity it's dishes." I grumbled which made Flavio tap my head with a spatula with a pout. I sighed softly seeing the pout, and just dried the dishes like I was kind of asked.

"...We can go for a walk later does that sound more fun Luci and yes Mun you have to come." Mun groaned, and pouted as he rinsed the dishes, and handed them to me.

"A walks fine I don't really want to do anything with you two." The dishes stopped coming for a bit me, and Remuno looked over at Flavio confusedly. He was shaking with tears running down his face extremely fast.

"Fal?"

"Fal-Fal…..are you ok?" Flavio shook his head taking in shaky breath.

"N-No I-I'm not…...WHY…..WHY we only have four days left before everything changes do you even know how hard it will be for us be around each other DO YOU NO YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU TWO ALWAYS THINK OF YOURSELFS LIKE THE THICK HEADED ALPHAS YOU ARE!" Me and Remuno just blinked at him not sure what to say.

"Fal…..what are you going on about." Flavio shot me a cold look that actually looked more like a puffy face since his face was all red from crying, and his eyes were all watery to be simple it looked adorable.

"Luciano we are going to be fourteen in four days FOUR DAYS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEOPLE TURN FOURTEEN BOYS." Remuno blinked at bit then looked at the water and back at Flavio.

"Are status is finally decided and takes effect." Flavio sniffled, and nodded his head.

"You two will have it lucky….." Remuno chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Can't be that bad Fal-Fal what are you going to be a bate I know they have problems finding a mate but it won't be that bad." I rolled my eye's

"Being a bate can't be that bad Fal really." Flavio shot me another dark look.

"Luciano do you remember anything I told you last night." I rolled my eye's and gave him an annoyed look.

"No cause you massaged my head to sleep you idiot." Flavio growled at us and threw his gloves, other cleaning stuff at us.

"YOU USELESS ALPHAS YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL WHEN A OMEGA IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Me and Remuno froze, and looked at Flavio. Flavio had one of his hands in a fist and was shaking.

"Fal you're going to be…" He looked away from us, and nodded his head.

"Yes they told me so at the doctors yesterday when Grandpa forced me to go." Remuno pulled his hood over his face but the specks of red were still seen. I felt my face heating up I looked up at the ceiling, and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"...I'll go then…...to make sure no one tries any stupid." I felt Flavio's eyes burn into me, but if I looked i'm positive that more than what needs to be said will be said.

"I'll uh come too…..I need fresh air anyway…..what better way to get it then a walk with my elder brother's right." Me and Remuno finally looked at Flavio he had a big bright smile on his face, but his eye's were still watery which made it even better. He grabbed our hands forgetting about the dishes, and dragged us out the door to start our walk.

"So~ Fal …..uh where are we going?" He giggled and shrugged.

"I was hoping you two would know of a place." Remuno held his chin as he thought of a place to go not noticing Flavio swinging our arms as we walked since he was in the middle like always.

"Ice cream." We looked at Remuno confusedly.

"What?"

"I want some ice cream come on be some nice big brothers." Flavio pouted a little.

"But I just made you cinnamon rolls." Remuno grumbled something about wanting ice cream still. Flavio bit his lip then nodded. "Fine will get ice cream, but we have to go back to get some mon-" Remuno whipped out his wallet with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"You planned this didn't you." Remuno chuckled, and shook his head.

"No actually the old man gave me a twenty before you two woke up so ya." I sighed, and looked up at the sky annoyed. I heard Flavio giggle from beside me. I looked over he was smiling softly he squeezed our hands happily, and dragged up to the closest ice cream shop. Once inside Flavio pushed me into a both, and dragged Remuno up to the counter. The next thing I know there is a medium cup of cinnamon ice cream with strawberry syrup on it in front of me. I looked over to see Flavio happily eating some lemon sherbit with rainbow sprinkles, and Remuno had what they called industrial chocolate ice cream with brownie topping even though the thing already had fudge, chocolate chips, and chocolate chip cookie dough in that diabete causing mess. I sighed and ate my ice cream looking out the window annoyed.

"Lu why do you like cinnamon ice cream with strawberry syrup." I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on so I just answered truthfully.

"Smells like Flavio so why not." It was silent for bit after I opened my mouth my eye's widen, and I shot my head around to look at them. Flavio face was the color of a cherry while he shyly ate his sherbet, and Remuno looked kind of confused,but also like he was trying not to laugh.

"Shit…...what did I just say." Flavio blushed more, and shrunk into his baggy white hoodie he wears. He pulled his arm's, and ice cream into it than made the hood flop over the hole so we only saw a ball of white next to us now. Remuno lost his shit and started to laugh his ass off.

"Oh my god you just freaking said you ate that kind of ice cream because it smelt like Fal-Fal oh my god what the hell Lu." I groaned and smacked my face down onto the table. I could still hear Remuno laughing like a madman though.

"God damn it Remuno shut the hell up and eat your diabetes." Remuno glared at me, but did what I said. We all ate our ice cream in silence after that well I think Flavio is eating his. I can't really tell since he is a marshmallow right now.

"Fal?" The marshmallow shuffled some, but Flavio didn't come out of his hoodie. I sighed, and ate the last of my ice cream. "If you're done can I have your cup so I can throw it away." The marshmallow wiggled around till a cup poked out pushing the hood up revealing some onyx black hair. I shook my head taking the cup, and patted his head he shrunk back into his hoodie as if he would be killed if he didn't. I sighed and walked away from the table I heard my brothers whispering softly to each other though.

"You know if you just told him."

"N-No Mun h-hush."

"Why do none of you talk about anything it's very stupid you go and turn into a marshmallow while Lu and the old man just look at thin air like it just murdered their lover."

"M-Mun h-hush… I'll think about it but not now in a few years."

"I'll keep you to that Fal-Fal….ah hey ow shit that hurts you stupid marshmallow shit aw sorry sorry." I looked over confusedly at my brother's only to see Remuno get beaten with slappy white sleeves Flavio's not even using his fist or anything, and Remuno is complaining. I quietly walked over to them I watched the show for a bit, than I grabbed Flavio's sleeves so Remuno would shut up.

"Now Fal I remember that some one said we had to treat are little brother nicely….who was that again." Flavio blushed softly looking down at the floor.

"M-Me." I chuckled, releasing his sleeves only to grab his hand and Remuno's wrist instead.

"Come on we're going to the fucking park." Remuno whined, and Flavio shyly followed next to me.

"Why the park I hate the nature I hate the sun I hate the world can't we just go home now." I rolled my eye's at my game obsessed younger brother, and tugged him along with us roughly.

"Grand dad spoils you too damn much you fucking agoraphobic bastard…..you might meet a girl or something so shut up." Remuno pouted through my whole speech till I got to the girl part.

"Sure fine i'll go but if I get sick my sweet elder brother Luciano will have to take care of me." Remuno leaned on me dramatically holding his arm over his eyes. I glared at him madly he chuckled, and twirled around behind me stopping next Flavio. "Ah are sweet marshmallow is in between the graham crackers once more." Flavio looked at me confusedly I just shrugged, and kept walking doing my best to ignore my younger brother. When we got to the park Remuno ran off, and started flirting with anything that was under a alpha. I rolled my eye's walking over to a hill that will allow me to watch Remuno I looked back to see Flavio still following me as he messed with his sleeve.

"Fal you can go off too you know." He blushed softly, and looked down at the ground.

"Uh can I just uh stay with you….please." I raised my eyebrow, and looked at him confusedly for a bit before I shrugged and held a hand out to him. He smiled softly, and grabbed it gently. I flopped down on my back looking at the sky when we got to the top of the hill. I could see Flavio messing with the wilde flowers from the corner of my eye. I closed my eye's just soaking in the sun even though my peru skin didn't need it I heard laughter, and what I assumed was my brother complaining about why someone rejected him. I felt myself about to fall asleep when something poked my hip. I opened one eye looking over at Flavio he was shyly holding up a flower crown, with pink cheeks.

"Fal?...are you asking me to put on that flower crown?" Flavio nodded his head, and placed the crown on my chest. I looked at it for bit than sighed, and placed it on my head. I sat there my arms and legs crossed just looking down to where Remuno was failing at flirting, or he's just not trying cause of that kid Peet. I looked at Flavio from the corner of my eyes he was smiling brightly up at the crown on my head.

"You know this probably looks stupid." Flavio rolled his eye's and went to grab it I grabbed his wrist before it got to close to the crown. "But…...you made it so it's fine where it is." Flavio looked away his cheeks slowly turning red I chuckled, and looked down at the flowers around us with a smirk.

"Luci i think we should head home soon grandpa will get ma-."

"Shut up and don't turn around till I tell you idiot." I heard Flavio whimper a little, but he listened. After a bit looked at the finished crown in my hands three purple where in the front and the rest were white to match his eyes and outfit.

"Luci can I-"

"Ok you can looked idiot." I placed the crown on his head the moment he turned around he blinked at me confusedly reaching his hands up to his head taking the crown off. He smiled softly when he saw it putting it back on, and hugging me tightly.

"Thank you Luci it's very pretty." I patted his back looking away from him so I wouldn't blush.

"Ya…..whatever you said we needed to leave right." Flavio pouted, and nodded his head releasing me from his grip as we stood up. I looked down at his hand before I gently grabbed it leading him down the hill so we could go look for our brother. Whenever we walked past people like jocks or little omegas thinking there all that Flavio would squeeze my hand, and whimper at the sight of a jock or growl under his breath when a omega was too close.

"Fal?….are you ok?" He blinked at me, and nodded his head.

"Ya why do you ask Luci?" I raised my eyebrow at him, and looked around at the confused omegas and drulling jocks.

"Well you're kind of growling at random girls and whimpering when someone really muscular walks by." He blushed, and looked down at the ground mumbling a sorry. I sighed, and squeezed his hand a bit to comfort him. His face got more red, and he smiled softly at the ground. We walked around a bit more till we heard the pest we were looking for.

"Ah i'm so happy to find you I missed you my stupid brothers dragged me here."

"Than you dragged me away from my family just to snuggle me you're a real idiot aren't you Remuno." There was a chuckle.

"Yes but only when Peet's around."

"Mun we need to leave can you please stop flirting with your boyfriend." Remuno whipped his head around and looked at us madly. I chuckled at the sight before me my little brother all snuggled up into that strawberry blond with emerald eyes . Who was gently trying to push Remuno off of him.

"Peet would you like some help getting out of my brothers claws?" The kid tapped his yellow and white sneakers impatiently.

"What the hell do you think you stupid alpha." I rolled my eyes what is with all the alpha insults. I leaned over, and whispered something into Flavio's ear welled actually whispered a lie to him. His face went bright red as he tackled Remuno to the ground.

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL HIM!" Peet jumped away from them a little startled, and Remuno was looking up at Flavio wide eyes full of fear.

"W-What I-I haven't said anything I swear because I knew this would happen." Peet walked over,and tapped Flavio's shoulder. He rubbed the back of his neck, and looked down at Remuno than at Flavio.

"Hey uh Muno may be uh annoying really fucking annoying but…..just don't hurt him I guess." Flavio got off Remuno, and looked at him madly. oddly the flower crown was still in place.

"Well Remuno we have to go before grand dad gets home so ya get your ass up and come on idiot." Remuno sighed hoping up of the ground. I grabbed Remuno and Flavio's hand, and dragged them out the park.

"So~ what is it that you two aren't telling me." Flavio looked at me with wide eyes than at Remuno sadly.

"...Mun didn't tell you anything did he." I shook my head and looked at Flavio with a raised eyebrow.

"Now what is it that you're stupid enough to not talk about." They both just looked at the ground not saying a thing. I growled, and let go of there hands. I turned on my heels the moment they walked past me, and headed in the direction of my friend Lutz's.

"Luci…...wait Luci Luciano." I looked over my shoulder at the marshmallow running towards me.

"What." Flavio grabbed the back of my shirt when he got close enough.

"Where are you going homes is that way grandpa will be mad if your not home." I sighed annoyed.

"I don't care I really fucking don't i'm going to Lutz place for a while tell grand dad I said to fuck off got that Remuno." Remuno snickered and nodded his head. I slowly moved to start walking again only to be stopped by Flavio burying his face into my back. "Flavio we can't spend every freaking second together…..now let go." Flavio flinched at the demanding tone in my voice. He shivered, than shook his head holding onto my shirt more.

"...Can…..I come then so …..I can see Gilen….ya to see Gilen." I sighed, and started walking again. Flavio slowly slipped around and hugged my arms as we walked to the German brothers house.

"When did you start trusting Remuno more than me." Flavio looked at the ground for a while not answering. I sighed, and looked up at the sky I could see the flower crown still sitting on top of Flavio's head.

"It looks cute on you." Flavio looked at me confused till he reached up, and gently touched the crown. He looked down at the ground with a soft smile, and powder pink cheeks. He held my arm more tightly leaning into me the rest the walk.

(AT THE GERMANS HOUSE)

"So you'll finally be fourteen in four days." I sighed at Lutz words closing my eye's,

"Seems so." It was quiet for a bit till Lutz spoke up.

"Well then you could ma-" I shot him the darkest glare to the point the temperature dropped.

"Keep talking i'll cut your dick off if you do though up to you. You know what I want and it's not you that and you're also a fucking alpha damn idiot." Lutz pouted and lit a cigarette. "You're going to kill yourself if you make that a habit." I took the cigarette, and put it out on his pants. He rubbed his leg looking at me madly.

"Why the hell do you care and there is a whole floor you could of used." I chuckled, and shook my head.

"One Fal doesn't like smocking and two the floor can't make a face of pain you can." He should be happy I could of scared his face with it, but his scream would of made Flavio and Gilen run in. I'm just happy the air doesn't smell like cigarette smoke smells like cinnamon, lemon, strawberries, white chocolate, powder, and bread. What the hell does Gilen cook, and what kind of candles do they have.

"Hey Lutz?" I looked at him. He was looking at the ceiling confusedly.

"Ya…..what is it." I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged his confusion off.

"Did you guys light candles or cook anything sweet before me and Flavio came over." Lutz was looking at the ceiling madly now.

"No….can you and Flavio leave." I was about to say no, but Lutz started growling. Plus the smell was getting extremely strong.

"FAL COME ON LET'S GO BEFORE GRAND DAD COMES LOOKING FOR US." The sound of running feet rang through the house as Gilen and Flavio came down the stair's. Flavio bounced over to me grabbing my arm I shiver a little because his normal scent has multiplied by like a hundred.

"Ok Luci i've been wondering when we could leave I don't think Gilen is feeling good." I looked over to the older German he was beat red, and fanning his face. So that's where the powder, bread, and white chocolate smell came from. He's sixteen he's in. My eye's widen, and I looked at the marshmallow snuggling into my arm well shit.

"Home NOW."

"Huh what? What's wrong Luci." I kept him quiet as I ran home with him one my back. I will probably regret this later taking a omega slowing going into heat into a house full of alpha/will be alpha's. Flavio giggled and nuzzled into my neck smelling it I think.

"Mmmm Luci smells like vanilla and metallic's reminds me of blood." He nuzzled his head into my neck more. I grind my teeth together.

"Flavio shut up I need to get you home before some wild Alpha's find you." I kept running trying to ignore the smell, and my needy brother on my back it seemed.

"When we get home Luci should make me his mate." I groaned that sounded amazing, but I want Flavio to have at least a year or so more before I do that.

"Fal no come back in two years and will see." Flavio whined, but nodded his head anyway.

"As long as I still get Luci….Luci smells really nice." I sighed and shook my head.

"Ya I know you already told me." He nuzzled into my neck, and his arms got tighter around my neck. He moved his head up some, and kissed the back if my ear. I growled annoyed at him that, and I was covering up the pleasure groan that tried to slip free.

"Luci likes how his twin smells too doesn't he." I sighed, and mentally cheered when our house came in sight.

"...Yes I do you smell like cinnamon, lemon, and strawberries." Flavio hummed softly, but pouted when he saw the house come into sight.

"No I don't want to go home grandpa will lock me in a room till my heat is over I won't get to tease Luci." I chuckled the locking in a room isn't even why he's sad he just wants to seduce me wow.

"Me and Remuno will talk to you through the door ok."

"Remuno has Peet I want Luci." I finally just let the blush I had been holding back go free my ears, face, and neck burned. Other things were starting to feel uncomfortable as well walking was not easy anymore. Stupid Flavio why couldn't he had just shut up I walked up on our porch, and knocked on the door are grandfather answered sadly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

"Nothing Fal is going into a early heat so I rushed him home before anything bad happened." I didn't have Flavio to back me up cause he fell asleep from the first step to the door are grandfather growled and lead me to the guest bedroom.

"Put him in there will move Remuno into your room tomorrow." I walked in and gently laid Flavio down on the bed he weakly grabbed at my arm in his sleep. I looked over at our grandfather who was impatiently tapping his foot, and looking at a invisible watch. I left and headed up to my room I might as well fix that problem Flavio gave me.


	2. Chapter 2

(TWO YEARS JUMP AFTER THERE BIRTHDAY)

"So~ Fal-Fal Lu what's it like being sixteen I need to know since I will be too in december." I groaned, and Flavio giggled.

"Mun it's only been a day we still feel like were fifteen." Remuno pouted crossing his arms.

"Peet would tell me if he wasn't fourteen." I rolled my eyes at the stupid shit my younger brother keeps coming up with.

"Remuno you're a fucking idiot you know that." He chuckled and nodded his head, than smirked at me.

"Ya I know that's why I make up for it by dating Peet one of my smarter choices in life." Dating the Birt boy is a smart move on his part. As I thought that over I caught Remuno looking at something nervously. I looked over to see Flavio with bright red cheeks, as he fanned himself panting a little as he did.

"Come on Flavio up to your room i'll call the school and tell them you can't make it till next monday." Flavio nodded, and wobbled up to his room. I patted Remuno's head, and followed Flavio to lock his door for him. I leaned back against the door till the needy moans slipped through the door. I sighed, and made my way down stairs. Remuno looked at me a little worried.

"How bad is it going to be." I was about to answer before a loud whine sounded through the house. I sighed, and sat down next to Remuno putting my feet on the table, and leant back some.

"Bad." Remuno sighed, and laid his head on the table.

"At least he isn't putting off a heavy scent for now." I nodded my head it was true the only scent was cinnamon from this morning's breakfast I think.

"You're going to Peet's today right." Remuno smirked, and nodded his head.

"Ya I am but I have to wait for his dad's to come pick me up." I nodded my head.

"Don't let his taller dad in the house that dick is freaking weird." Remuno shivered, and nodded his head.

"Ya he is he…..always has that creepy smile on his face." I groaned, and looked up at the ceiling.

"His short dad is a nightmare though so it don't matter I rather see the tall one then the short one." Remuno sighed and nodded his head.

"Ya Tintin is a bit scary I guess Bear is the nicer one." We sat there in silence for a bit till a knock, and a loud whine broke it.

"Was that Peet's parents or just Flavio." Remuno shrugged going to the front door while I went to the top step of the stairs.

"It's ok Lu it's just Bear." I sighed, and walked back down stairs Remuno waved at me from the door.

"HAVE HIM BACK BEFORE SIX." I yelled while Remuno walked out the door. I walked over to the couch grabbing the radio remote in hopes it will drown out Flavio. I walked into the kitchen so I could start on lunch. Around two o'clock Flavio started to bang on his bedroom door I looked up at his room confusedly. I picked up the radio remote turning it off.

"YOU OK FAL." I waited a bit, but decided he wasn't going to respond so I was going to turn the radio back on.

"LUUUUCIIIIIII~...I'M HUNGRY." I looked up at the ceiling confusedly. That was the weirdest plead for food I have ever heard from him in heat. I looked over at the stove that read two minutes still.

"UH CAN YOU WAIT TWO MINUTES." He just wined loudly I sighed, and went to check the paste e fagioli. It was warm enough,and the pasta was soft. I dished it up for me and Flavio, and made my way up to his room with the bowls. I sat the bowls on the table by his door I unlocked his door, and knocked softly.

"Fal I brought you some pasta e fagioli." I opened his door wide enough that he could grab the bowl, but also too where he couldn't pull me in he has tried that more than I would like to admit. His hands slowly picked through the crack in the door he grabbed the bowl, but in a matter in seconds they shot right back through the crack pulling me into his room. I glared down at him he chuckled grabbing the hand that was planted on the ground by his hip. He intertwined our fingers, and nuzzled his head into my arm that use to lay above his head.

"Flavio what the hell are-" he turned his head, and softly kissed my elbow pit.

"showing Luci affection hehe so he will show me some too." I sighed, and wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled my head into his neck.

"Fine but that's it." Flavio giggled, and nuzzled into me.

"Ok maybe next heat then." I sighed shaking my head.

"Maybe when you're twenty till then no." Flavio whined, and pinched my hip.

"Luci is so mean." I rolled my eye's and rolled off Flavio. I stood up walking over to the door. Right before I walked out the door Flavio wrapped his arms around my neck, and nuzzled his face into my back. I sighed, and gently tried to remove his arms.

"Fal…..let go." He whimpered, and shook his head.

"Please."

"No now let go." He whimpered again, and loosened his arms some.

"P-Please Luci." I sighed rolling my eyes. I gently removed his arms, and left his room locking his door. He softly knocked on the door.

"Luci?" I almost didn't hear him. I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What Fal? What the hell do you want?" He whimpered, and jiggled the door handle a little, than sighed with defeat.

"Can you stay up here for a bit it's lonely up here with no one to talk to." I sighed, and sat with my back to his door. I grabbed my bowl of pasta e fagioli eating a little bit of it.

"Sure I'll get some cards or something." So for a while Flavio just said whatever he wanted while I ate he stopped a few times probably to eat a little. At like four I left to find some cards, and played random card games till Remuno came home.

"Lu Fal-Fal i'm home stop fucking now." Flavio sighed from behind the door sadly.

"I wish." I kicked the door, and Flavio whimpered softly.

"GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AND PLAY CARDS WITH FLAVIO." Remuno whined stomping up the stairs.

"But i don't want to fu- oh you mean real cards fine." Remuno plopped down, and took my cards. I sighed, and made my way downstairs to cook supper.

"WHO WANTS ALFREDO?" Flavio, and Remuno yelled a yes down to me. So I got to cooking the alfredo, and twenty minutes in our grandfather got home. He stomped into the kitchen, and glared at me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" He growled at me. I shrugged and stirred that alfredo some.

"Cooking." He was shooting daggers into my face now.

"I FUCKING SEE THAT but why you." I looked at my timers ten minutes for my alfredo and a hour for the cannoli poke cake i'm making for Flavio, and Remuno's sweet needs.

"Flavio went into heat and Remuno is playing cards with him so i'm cooking alfredo, and a cannoli poke cake is that ok with you." He turned his nose up as soon as I mentioned the cake.

"Why the hell are you making that surgery bullshit." I went to setting the table for Remuno, and grandfather since Flavio made me promise to eat outside his room don't ask how.

"It's for Fal and Remuno since they like sweets." He looked at the stairs annoyedly for a bit.

"And where are they?" I slowly moved around the kitchen looking for some things for the alfredo.

"Upstairs playing cards." I felt grand dad's eyes shot daggers into my head.

"ALONE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH FLAVIO IN HEAT!" I shook my head, and dished up some of the alfredo.

"No there is a door between them like always." I looked over to see grand dad's face soften a bit.

"Ok then at least you did something right." I sat his plate, and Remuno's plates down on the table. I grabbed mine and Flavio's, and headed up stair.

"REMUNO FOODS DONE." Foots beating against the floor were heard as Remuno made his way down. Grand dad was looking at the two plates in my hand's confusedly.

"Why the hell do you have two, and why are there only two plates on the table." Remuno ran in, and dived to his chair downing the food like a pig. I made my way to the stairs.

"One's Fal's the other one is mine enjoy. I hope you choke." I mumbled the last part as I walked up the stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!" I groaned, and hurryed up the steps.

"I SAID FUCKING ENJOY." I sighed and sat the plates on the table, and knocked on his door.

"Uh yes it's locked I can't open it you know that."

"Yes I fucking know that i'm letting you know I have your damn food, and don't try to fucking drag me into your fucking room again." Flavio sighed sadly, and said a soft ok. I slowly unlocked his door, and opened it enough for the plate to fit through. He took it, and softly closed the door.

"Thank you Luci it smells good." I rolled my eye's, and sat down with my back to his door.

"It better be the damn food this time and not me." I grumbled as I shoved a fork of alfredo into my mouth. A soft giggle pierced my ears.

"What if it's both." I rolled my eye's and just ate my food. "I must not be putting off a heavy smell like normal Luci hasn't complained any yet." Well that's true there's no cinnamon or lemon floating through the air not even strawberry, and Flavio bathes in everything strawberry.

"Seems like it maybe you're finally adjusting to it or something." Flavio giggled, and gently tapped on the door.

"Silly Luci in heat all omegas put off a strong scent depending how fertile they are no matter what, and sometimes even out of heat….Luci claims that I smell like cinnamon a lot don't you….but only Luci does grandpa and Remuno say I just smell like strawberries or nothing special." I rolled my eye's, and sat my plate on the table.

"And that means nothing just means I have a better nose than them." Flavio stayed silent after that I waited for an answer but got none. "Ok well i'm going to head to bed since me and Remuno have school tomorrow I'll bring you your missed work after school." Nothing I sighed, and walked down to the kitchen only to see that Remuno had found the cannoli poke cake.

"Thanks for the cake Lu." I glared at him taking the rest, and putting it back in the fridge where I left it.

"That's all you fucking get the rest is for Flavio." Remuno licked his lips, than pouted at the lost of sweets.

"Fine it was yummy though are you sur-"

"NO FUCKING MORE!" Remuno sighed, and nodded his head. "oh and go to bed school is tomorrow idiot or do you not want to see your boyfriend." Remuno bolted to our room in a hurry. Works every time I slowly followed Remuno was throwing things everywhere when I entered till he pulled out a purple wrapped present.

"What ar-"

"Me and Peets uh big three years is coming up tomorrow." He put the gift on his desk, and hopped into his bed. So he can get his boyfriend something yet forgets the day his flesh and blood were born lovely little asshole. I flopped down onto my bed shooting a look at Peet's gift a few times.

"Ok what the hell did you get him." Remuno looked at me confusedly, than at the present he got Peet.

"Does it matter."

"Ya i'm curious." Remuno sent me a annoyed look.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I chuckled, shook my head.

"Satisfaction brought it back." Remuno grumbled madly.

"Than I shot it in the head again." I glared at him he glared right back.

"Than the cat skinned his bitchy brother alive."

"HIS BROTHER KICKED, AND STABBED HIM TILL HE WAS NOTHING BUT BLOOD AND FUR."

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO FUCKING SLEEP YOU DAMN USELESS GRAND KIDS." Me and Remuno rolled our eyes, and rolled over turning in for the night.

When I woke up Remuno, and that stupid gift were gone. I walked down stairs to see Remuno and grand dad drinking coffee, and eating what looked like a fruit pizza. Remuno looked up at me, and handed me two slices then pulled me out the house. I nibble on a slice for a bit before something hit me. I grabbed Remuno's wrist, and dragged him back to the house he whinned for a bit.

"Lu what are you doing I got you food can't we go." I glared at him, and opened the door.

"You have a big brother to say bye to." Remuno went to the kitchen and came back with three slices of fruit pizza, and two waters. We went up stairs and knocked on Flavio's door he whined at being woken up. We opened the door and threw the waters in he squeaked, and jumped to the other side of the room. Remuno ran in and sat the pizza down on his dresser, than ran right back out. We slammed the door shut fast.

"BYE FAL WERE OFF TO SCHOOL I'LL BRING YOU A SALAD AROUND LUNCH BYE!"

"I LEFT YOU SOME FRUIT PIZZA AND WATER SEE YOU LATER FAL-FAL!" Me, and Remuno bolted down the stairs to the door.

"WAIT WHAT LUCI? MUN? WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?" Me and Remuno ran out before grand dad got to add anything. We quietly walked to school after that, well almost three houses from school and Remuno started to talk.

"Does Lu want me to fill in for Fal-Fal so he won't be alone for a whole week." I flicked him in the head he grumbled, and rubbed his head.

"Did you forget that I have my friends Lutz and Kuro to talk to." Remuno rolled his eyes.

"But they don't follow you or me around like a cheerful puppy." I shrugged, and looked up at the sky tuning out whatever my little brother had to say. Remuno tapped my shoulder after a while.

"What?" He pointed to the school annoyed we both groaned, and slowly climbed the steps. Once up the steps Remuno took off to look for little Peet like his life depended on it. I slowly made my way to my first class someone smacked their arm in front of me forcing me to stop. I growled and looks up at the stupid idiot.

"Ah the grumpy Talia twin shame thought you were the happy one." I glared up at the man with a white streak in his umber hair.

"What the hell do you want Ant." He smirked. and leaned into the wall.

"How was your sweet sixteen did you, and your twin enjoy it." I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Why…...The hell do you care." Ant chuckled, and crossed his arms and leaned a little too close.

"I just want to know is that so bad by the way where is he what's his name ah right Flavio. So~ Luciano where is Flavy this fine monday." I grumbled, and moved to walk past him.

"Far away from your shity self now get the hell out my way." Ant grumbled, and looked like he was about to punch me, but was cut off by a high pitched yell.

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU I found you!" Remuno ran over, and grabbed my arm holding it like Flavio normally does. I looked at him confusedly he had a little streaks of neon purple in his hair so it would try to match Flavio's, and he had dark purple contacts in well one was actually violet since he only has one full eye. He was born with one of his eye not fully formed it's just white.

"Oh there is the hyper twin I was looking for." Ant grabbed Remuno's hand, and kissed it. I glared at the man till he dropped the hand from the corner of my eye I saw Remuno fighting the urge to stab Ant.

"Uh ya hehe um please release my hand Ant you know I don't like you like that." Wasn't a lie Flavio hated Ant has since we were younger so Remuno is getting better at pretending to be Flavio. Ant grumbled and let go of Remuno's hand.

"You always have to be a stubborn little omega don't you." Ant cupped Remuno's chin, and started to lean in close to him. Remuno's eyes widen, and he held onto my arm tighter.

"No he's a good omega aren't you Fal your very loyal to me aren't you." Remuno looked at me confused, but got the idea he made a fake blushed form on his face as he looked away nodding his head.

"Y-Yes very loyal to Lu..ci." Ant looked at us stunned, and confused.

"What the hell are you two talking about." I swallowed a lump in my throat I grabbed Remuno face, and slowly pulled it to mine dear god please don't let this be horrible. Remuno was mentally panicking I could tell with how wide his eye's were they clearly screamed Luciano Venice Talia what the hell are you doing WHAT ARE YOU DOING. I rolled my eye's closed the gap between us Remuno froze, but he managed to play along and close his eyes for a few seconds.

"Come on ...Fal...let's get to class." I said pulling away from my little brother I grabbed his wrist, and dragged him to the bathroom.

"That was the worst fucking kiss ever." Remuno just stared at me in a stun state I shook my head, and walked over to a sink to wash my mouth out when I ment worst I mean Remuno taste horrible. When I was done Remuno was still standing there frozen with two fingers on his lips. I sighed, and walked over I tilted his head back he started panicking.

"Stop moving i'm getting the stupid contacts idiot." He calmed down, and I removed the contacts from his eyes he took them and put them in a contact case. "Clean the Neon purple shit from your hair too it didn't even match this time."

"...Ant bought it…...all of it." I rubbed the back of my neck looking up at the bathroom ceiling.

"Yes…..Sorry…..If it helps that was my first kiss and it sucked." Remuno looked at the floor slowly leaving with red cheeks I think. I left not wanting to look at anyone I hurried into my classroom, and I sat at my desk burying my face into my arms.

"I wanted to kiss my brother just….not that one." It was quiet for a while till I felt someone put a hand on my back. I whipped around grabbing there wrist, and squeezing waiting for the snap.

"Luciano let go of my damn hand." I released hearing Lutz voice I rolled my eyes, and went to lay my head back on the desk. "So~ Luciano."

"WHAT!" I snapped at the german he sat in the set next to me putting his feet on the desk.

"You and Flavio finally huh." I sighed, and laid my head on the desk.

"No….that was Remuno." Lutz raised a eyebrow looking at me confusedly.

"The younger one…...uh when and why."

"It was to get Ant to leave us alone, and now he won't mess with Flavio when he comes back." Lutz nodded understanding now he drummed a little beat on the table as we wait for class to start or for Kuro to show up.

In busted the raven haired man he was tired or mad couldn't tell either way he will still be a grump.

"Hello i'm not in the mood so stay silent I don't even want to hear you two breath." Kuro sat on my other side and was out like a light. Me and Lutz looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"Hemeros." Lutz nodded his head.

"Hemeros." I sighed annoyed softly it sucks being the only one in your group who doesn't have a mate. Lutz patted my back a bit I sent him a glare, and he stopped and retracted his hand starting to drumming on the table again. I fell asleep a few seconds later school is so boring when someone isn't there to entertain you. I woke up to a bell going off. I looked around seeing everyone leave I sighed, and stood up i'm too bored to keeping going to school today. I hunted down Remuno so he could get Flavio's work for the day.

"Remuno." He looked at me confused, but walked over to me anyway.

"Uh ya Lu what is it."

"I'm leaving I can't get through school today can you grab Flavio's work for him." He looked at me a little worried, but nodded his head.

"Uh sure Lu is everything ok." I sighed, and shrugged walking away. I heard him call my name a few times, but I didn't fucking care I just kept walking. I got home around ten meaning most people were in there second class I walked up to the front door pulling out my key. I unlocked the door, and was about to go to my room but stopped when I heard movement in the kitchen. I looked in to see my grand dad moving around making a sandwich. I rolled my eye's the one time he's home has to be the day I fucking skip school great. I slowly made my way upstairs making sure I didn't make a sound I walked by Flavio's door, and sighed softly I heard footsteps walking to his door I mentally cursed myself for not avoiding his door.

"Luci?...are you home?…...Luci?" I bit my lip hopping he would go back to his bed. "Luci?...I'm must be smelling things…..or miss him a lot." I waited till I was sure Flavio had went back to his bed to do god knows what I sighed, and went to mine and Remuno's room. I flopped down on my bed, and groaned into my pillow. I laid face first into my pillow for a while till I fell asleep again. I got woken up to a loud scream though I bolted up, and looked around my room. I heard soft little whimpers of pain come from down the hall. I slowly made my way down the hall to Flavio's room where the whimpers were coming from. I tilted my head some, and noticed that Flavio's door was open that's not right it's never supposed to be open freely during his heat. I heard sniffles come from his room, and very low whispers.

"You damn brat stop fucking crying that's all you fucking do anymore."

"I-I-I'm sorry g-grandpa but it's overwhelming I-I-I can't handle it h-his scent i-it's everywhere." There was a grumble then a soft cry in pain, and a few choking noise.

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT THE HELL UP…...now open your damn mouth…...OPEN IT." I rushed to Flavio's room throwing the door open. Flavio looked at me with tears running down his face, and there were dark hand shaped bruises forming around his neck. I glared at my grand dad's back that was facing me.

"get out….get oUT GET OUT YOU FUCKING ASS GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FLAVIO'S DAMN ROOM." My grand dad turned around, and tried to glare at me but failed. He rolled his eye's, and left locking me in with Flavio. Flavio sniffled softly, and tried to whip the tears away.

"L-Luci ….you really were here." I walked over, and hugged him tightly stroking his hair a bit. He buried his face into my chest and grabbed at my shirt as he cried his eye's out.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Fal so sorry…. I should've just let my instincts kick in a while ago." He looked up at me confusedly. I gently cupped his cheek, and slowly leaned in.

"L-Luci wha-mhmp" Flavio's eye's fluttered shut the moment our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and held him tightly. Flavio mewled softly, and pulled me down.

"Lu Fal-Fal i'm home I have your work." I groaned annoyed, and looked at Flavio's door as if Remuno would be standing there. Flavio whined, and pulled my face back down.

"I have been waiting for you to do something since my first heat and are stupid brother isn't going to ruin that now fucking mate me." I leaned down, and caught Flavio's lips with mine he smiled wrapping his arms around my neck. I bit his bottom lip, and he moaned happily parting his lips a little. We both turned and glared at Flavio's door when we heard soft knocks.

"Uh Fal-Fal I have your work come get it." Flavio whined.

"I don't want it go away Remuno."

"Uh ok then….hey Lu came home after first period has he been home."

"YES JUST LEAVE."

"Well do you know where he went."

"Yes now leave god." I rolled my eyes leaning down placing a few soft kisses on Flavio's neck. He shivered, and rolled his head to the side exposing his neck better.

"Uh ok Fal-Fal I'll be at Peet's tell him I brought his work back…..when he shows up." I chucked softly.

"Don't do anything I didn't do for two years." I kissed a unbruised sweet spot, and bit down on it. Flavio gasped, and moaned a little loudly.

"aha~ L-Luci n-not so rough." I smirked hearing hurried feet run down the stairs.

"Hmm it's just one damn bite you seemed to like it." I moved my head up, and nibbled on his earlobe softly as my knee pressed into his covered member. He mewled softly grabbing at my shirt tugging at it a bit.

"I bruise easy y-y-you know that." I hummed softly, and kissed back down to his neck.

"I do thanks for reminding me I'll make sure to leave a few marks now." I bit a spot that didn't get affected by my grand dad choking him. He moaned loudly, and tugged at my shirt a little more desperate. I grabbed his hands pulling them off my shirt I kissed them softly. I slowly took my shirt off, and threw it somewhere in Flavio's room. Flavio shiver at the sight, he ghost his hand from my neck to my stomach leaving it there. His cheek slowly got color to them the longer he stared. He looked up at me with sparkling eyes I chuckled leaning down kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and kissed back hungrily.

I slowly slipped my hand under his shirt he shiver, and wrapped his arms around my neck tighter. I slowly ghost my hand up, and down his side he pulled away panting with cherry cheeks.

"Luci don't tease your moving too slow." I chuckled, and sat up.

"And how fast do you fucking want me I'm trying to remember every second of right now." Flavio rolled his eye's, and took his shirt off then gave me a small glear.

"Pants off now." I grumbled, but did what he asked. "Now mine…..please." I gave him a stern look. He whimper a bit.

"Your a fucking very demanding omega Fal god." He pouted, then sighed taking his own pants off.

"Lucis so mean can't even undress me without arguing about it thick headed alpha." I shook my head moved like I was going to leave.

"Wait no don't leave…..i'll…..i'll be a good omega promise." I shook my head, and grabbed his face face.

"You are a good omega idiot." I kissed him softly he placed a hand on one of mine, and kissed back with a soft smile. He laid back down pulling me with him he broke the kiss, and looked at me softly as he slowly pulled my underwear off me.

"I can stop waiting finally right Luci."

"Nope." I lowered my head, and sucked on Flavio's collarbone roughly. He gasped, and tugged at my hair. I sucked it till there was a dark mark. I kissed down Flavio's chest to leave a little mark everywhere. Flavio started to get antsy after the tenth mark he was panting, and rubbing his legs together with foggy eyes.

"Luci please." I sighed in defeat I moved back up to his face, and gave him a soft kiss as I helped him get ride of his underwear. He moaned in relief when his member was freed I offered him three finger to suck on, but he just shook his head.

"N-No dry o-other things will taint it." I raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"Then wouldn't that be better so you can wait bit before-"

"NO!….I want Luci and only Luci…...Y-You said it was ok." I sighed, and spread his leg sliding in between them.

"This will fucking hurt so try to fucking relax." Flavio nodded, and wrapped his legs around my waist. I slowly positioned myself, and slowly slid inside. Flavio whimpered, hissed, and ended up just panting with a cheery face by the end. He had tears in the corner of his eyes though. I rubbed his cheek softly, and gave him a concerned look.

"Fal are you ok?" He nodded his head.

"Y-Yes Luci's just r-really big….y-you can push in some more." I nodded my head, and pushed in really gently. Soft noises slipped his lips that got louder the deeper I got.

"aha~ mhmm….please d-don't move any p-please."

"No shit you need to fucking adjust first how fucking evil do you think I am Fal." He nodded then blushed darker, and looked away to the side. I just stayed there leaning over Flavio waiting for him to say, or do anything really. He shyly looked back at me finally, and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I'm ready….you can move now Luci." I kissed his head as a little comfort thing, then I slowly thrusted in and out of Flavio till I got a little rhythm going. Flavio moan happily, and clawed at my back a few times. I thrusted a little harder, and faster each time he clawed at my back. After I got a good rhythm going again I started angling my hips different angles, and got rewarded with Flavio almost screaming in pleasure as he threw his head back. I chuckled softly, and lent down giving his neck gently bite's.

"Found it." Flavio moaned extremely loud with each thrust after that.

"L-LUCI~!" I nibbled on his neck a little he shivered, and moaned loudly clawing at my back roughly. I growled, and bit down harder.

"AHHH~ LUCI! Y-You're going to ma-mmph." I shut him up pushing my tongue down his throat he mewled, and moaned loudly into my mouth I thrusted roughly into him a few times. He pulled away gasping for air looking up at me with glossy half lidded eyes. I kissed his temple, and thrusted into him a little harder. His voice slowly grew loud again to the point he was almost screaming in pleasure.

"Luci aaha I aaah~ L-Luci aaa-ahaa LUCI I-I CAN'T I'M GOING TO LUCIANO!" Flavio threw his head back, and came hard. He panted heavily with his eyes closed. His left arm was above his head, and his right hand was covering his mouth since he bit on his thumb when he came.

"Shit….you're cleaning that up." I half groaned half panted out when his walls tightened around me. "Fuck….it's tight." Flavio moaned softly when I started thrusting again, he wrapped his arms around my neck giving me a playful smile with flushed cheeks.

"Mmm I-I thought I'd have to force you to continue." I rolled my eyes, and leant down kissing him. He sighed, and kissed back softly. His grip around my neck tighten with every thrust I groaned softly into the kiss pulling away, and nuzzling my head into his neck.

"SHIT." I groaned into Flavio's neck the closer I got to my own release. Flavio shivered, and let a shaky breath out.

"L-Luci you're close aren't you."

"Shut and just fucking enjoy this Fal god." I growled softly, than bit his neck hard. He moaned loudly, and laid there panting heavily. He had a little smile on his face that grew with every groan that left my lips. Flavio leaned up, and gave my neck soft kisses. I groaned loudly, and bit his neck roughly to the point I tasted a little bit of blood.

"A-Ah Luci that hurts!" I bit down a little harder Flavio bit his lip, and turned his head to the side. After a bit he let out a happy little moan. He panted softly he smiled innocently at me, and tightened his walls around me more than what they were. I groaned, and nuzzled my head into his neck. He hummed softly, and pulled me closer to him.

"Mmmm Luci likes it rough hehe…..ahh~ s-stop biting." I licked around the new bite mark Flavio shivered, and grabbed at my hair.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up…...damn it stop getting tighter." Flavio giggled softly, and panted a bit.

"Maybe, and I'm trying to help." Well he is I guess. It was getting a little tough to stay controlled Flavio licked his lips, and pulled me down kissing me roughly. "Come on Luci just let it out and finished already." With that I snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(THREE HOURS LATER)**_

Flavio snuggled into my chest, and smiled softly at me. I kissed the top of his head, and he wrapped his arms around my waist nuzzling his head into my chest more. I sighed softly breathing in Flavio's strawberry shampoo well what was left after three hours of sex. He wiggled around a bit then yawned, and looked up at me. I kissed his head he giggled softly, and smiled brightly at me.

"You're freakin bipolar you know that." He sighed softly, and laid his head back down on my chest.

"Sorry…..I can't help what I do when I'm in heat." I sighed wrapping my arms around him, and held him close he smiled happily.

"Now how do you think Remuno will handle his nightmares tonight?" Flavio giggled softly.

"I don't know but you won't have to worry you're staying in here." I sighed, and kissed his head.

"I don't think that grand da-"

"B-But you have to." He looked up at me with pouty eyes I sighed, and gave in.

"Fine just for tonight." He gave me a small kiss, than used me as a body pillow as he fell asleep again I wrapped my arms around him falling asleep myself.

We woke up to the sound of are grand dad yelling, and banging on Flavio's door. I sat up, and stretched. From the corner of my eye I could see Flavio w-sitting as he rubbed his eye tiredly. He got up, and started getting dressed. I yawned and threw my shirt, and underwear on. So I could go to my room, and get properly dressed. Which just meant a thin plane royal red dress shirt untucked, black tie, some black skinny jeans, and carob boots let's not forget clean underwear. I walked down stairs to see everyone down there Remuno was playing on his gameboy, but kept looking up at Flavio worriedly. Grand dad was doing the same, but reading the paper instead.

"Fal is it ok for you to be dow-"

"Ya my heats over till June." I shrugged, and sat at my set. "You should know your the rea-"

"Flavio hush." I glared at Remuno who started snickering.

"Have fun you two?"

"YES!"

"SHUT UP!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS AND LET FLAVIO MAKE MY DAMN FOOD!" I grumbled, and look up at Flavio he had his big white sweat on with metal black jeggings on, and white snug boots. He was doing his little dance like normal too.

"I'm making a blueberry bread with blueberry yogurt filling is that ok?" I rolled my eyes.

"Looks like you're already making it idiot so why ask now." Flavio giggled as he watched the timer.

"To see if anyone would get excited."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT SOUNDS FUCKING GOOD!" Remuno yelled, and Flavio smiled happily then gave me a look that kind of said ha I win.

"So you're all going to school today?" We all nodded our heads, and waited for the bread to get done Flavio gave half of it to our grand dad, and we took the rest to eat on the way.

"Luci~ you have something on your face." I looked down at Flavio confused.

"Where." He giggled softly, and leaned up some.

"Here." He put a finger on my lips, then kissed me. I smirked, and kissed back.

"GUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYS can you not I want to eat my bread in peace not watch you eat each other." Remuno whined from behind us.

"Oh shut up at least you won't fucking dress up like Fal again." Remuno rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes now I don't have to worry about you kissing me again." Flavio eyes widen, and looked at us stunned.

"WAIT WHAT LUCI DID WHAT." Me, and Remuno laughed uncomfortably before we took off running. "LUCIANO VENICE TALIA AND REMUNO SEBORGA TALIA GET BACK HERE!" Remuno looked at me sadly.

"He had the breed." I snorted, and rolled my eyes.

"You want bread more than your life." Remuno thought it over than shook his head.

"WAIT LUCI MUN STOP….PLEASE STOP PLEASE!" Remuno looked at me with worried eyes I sighed, and nodded my head. We stopped like Flavio asked, and he ran right into me hugging me tightly. He sniffled softly.

"D-Don't run please I-I don't care why s-so stop please." I sighed grabbing his hand, and tossing the bread at Remuno. His heat may be over, but he still has some side effect from it still.

"Ok we won't Fal don't cry ok let's get to school ok." He nodded, and hugged my arm. I patted his head, and gave it a small kiss.

"So…...what did I miss on Monday." I groaned and looked at Remuno.

"He had everything…...what the hell did you do with our stuff Remuno." He shrugged, and ate the bread.

"I tossed them Fal-Fal said he didn't wanted it, and it seemed you two were too busy anyway." Flavio hid his face with one of his sleeves, but kept his other arm wrapped tightly around mine. I sighed, and kissed Flavio's head flipping Remuno off at the same time. He glared at me for a while after that.

"So what happened yesterday after I left?" Remuno sighed, and put his head in his hands after a bit he looked up at me annoyed.

"Many people asked how I liked my brothers being mates." Flavio pecked over his sleeve confusedly.

"B-But this is our first day as mates what do they mean Luci." Flavio looked up at me with bright confused eyes.

"Well I may have kissed Remuno when he dressed up like you the other day…..But I only did it to get Ant to back off so he thinks I kissed you…." Flavio blinked softly at us, then pouted walking over to Remuno grabbing his collar.

"Fal what are you doing….I don't like whatever it is." Remuno looked over at me for help of some kind.

"Getting even." Flavio leaned up, and kissed Remuno. He pulled away, and whimpered as he wiped his tongue on his sleeve. "Ew that was horrible." I shook my head was I happy no, but at least karm hit him. He grabbed my arm, and nuzzled it with a little pout.

"Am I that bad of a kisser."

"No it's not that it just gives of a bitter aftertaste to kiss you." Remuno pouted at my comment.

"Peet never complains about it." I shrugged.

"Maybe it's because he's your ma-...YOU DID NOT WHEN!" Remuno swallowed a lump in his throat as he almost turned white like a ghost.

"Uh last year…...the weekend of christmas." Me, and Flavio both groaned, and facepalmed. Remuno stood there twirling his fingers together uncomfortably me, and Flavio sighed looking at Remuno annoyed. "Does it help that it's been good, and I'm happy."

"Yes."

"NO!" Flavio looked at me confused.

"Yes?"

"No it freaking doesn't."

"He's happy Luci."

"They were fourteen." Flavio rolled his eye's.

"If you weren't so obsessed with making sure it's right we would of did it at thirteen." Remuno chuckled I shot him a look he shut up.

"Ah~ It's the Talia brothers and the Island." We all groaned looking up at the Spaniard smirking down at all of us.

"What the fuck do you want." Ant shook his head.

"You know it's so hard to tell that you two are twins." Ant pointed at me and Flavio with a smirk. " I mean Faly has onyx black hair lavender tips, and eyes plus his skin is papayawhip color. Re over there has Ink everything with cream skin then there is you Luciano burnt sienna hair, peru skin, and crimson eye's." We all raised our eyebrows looking at him confused.

"Ok so…...what's your point." Ant smirked at Remuno, and walked closer to Flavio.

"My point is this one wasn't here which means that…That….someone is bleeding." We all look at each other confusedly Remuno looked me over I looked over Flavio, and Flavio checked Remuno.

"Uh no Ant none of us are bleeding…..Uh can you please back away." Flavio whimpered a little, and hide behind me and Remuno grabbing at my shirt. Ant growled, and stomped off. Flavio held on tightly to my arm burying his face in my back.

"So that happened." Remuno nodded his head, and Flavio whimpered softly.

"Well we're here I'm going to go find Peet bye Fal-Fal get better Lu watch your little omega." Remuno winked at me, and ran off into the school. I sighed softly, and wrapped an arm around Flavio leading him into the building.

"So it's a white day." Flavio whined.

"I don't want to go to gym today." I chuckled softly, and tightened my arm around him.

"It will be fine; you get spend all study hall with me, pose for art, have me carry you around a gym, and sing all your solo's in music." Flavio sighed, and laid his head on my shoulder. Flavio batted his eyes at me innocently.

"Are you ok with me posing in art?" I grumbled, and looked at him.

"Not really, but you enjoy it." Flavio smiled softly, and nuzzled into me he got on his tippy toes and kissed my cheek.

"Hmm Flavio you're back early…...really early."

"Ya…..What the hell did you idiots do." I smirked at Kuro, and kissed Flavio's head.

"Why don't you guess, and put that tired mind to work." Kuro groaned, and leaned against his wooden sword. It's a class a lot of alphas and betas take omegas normally aren't aloud, but Lutz brother is in it so you never know.

"Well since your brother is here and he smells like fucking blood, and vanilla which just means he smells like death i'm guessing you two fucked." Flavio cheeks went bright red he covered his face with his sleeve for the umpteenth time that morning.

"C-Can you word that nicer please." Kuro rolled his eyes.

"FINE!" Kuro snapped at Flavio I glared at him when Flavio whimpered, and held onto me. "From what I smell, and see more then normal Flavio finally talked you into tieing the knot last night." I shrugged, and we made our way to study hall. The teacher groaned when he saw us.

"Ugh the Talia monster the Island that rains all period Mr. Sleeps, and the school's very own striper the Beilschmidt boy." We all rolled our eyes.

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Kirkland….and I don't cry every time I'm in here." Mr. Kirkland rolled his eye's.

"No that's true, but you sleep the other half the time Mister Island or flirt with Mr. Talia. Sets now you four." Flavio pouted at the grumpy brit.

"This is a study hall what is wrong with sleeping Arthur. I have a pregnant omega at home I have to take care of I NEED MY DAMN SLEEP! Mr. Kirkland glared at Kuro.

"It's wrong because you're here to bring those D's up Mr. Honda, and just because I'm friends with your elder brothers does not give you a right to use anything other than Kirkland in school. Get to your bloody sets…...oh, and Kuro make sure you keep the Italians from sitting next to each other I don't want anything happening in my bloody class." I grumbled, and we made our way to the back row. I looked over to see Flavio still at the front talking to Mr. Kirkland probably trying to ask about language arts since he's our teacher for that too sadly. Flavio smiled softly when he turned around, and looked at us with a pout.

"Oh and please sit next to Mr. Beilschmidt." I looked over at Lutz who was on the other side of Kuro. Flavio pouted even more.

"Why….I won't do anything bad." glared at him Flavio whimpered, and nodded his head. "I'm sorry for trying to argue Mr. Kirkland." Flavio walked over, and dropped some language art work on my desk. I grumbled looking at the work from the corner of my eye I saw Flavio walk away, and sit by the window since Lutz was a set away from it.

"Fal?" I drummed my fingers on my desk annoyed. Flavio looked over to me with big innocent curious eyes.

"Yes Luci what is it?"

"Do you have a pen or something?" Flavio blinked at me, then looked around after a while he bit his thumb.

"N-No….do you?" I face palmed, and looked at him a little disappointed in him.

"If I had a pen or pencil would I need to ask you." Flavio pouted, and looked up at Mr. Kirkland.

"Mr. Kir-"

"Come to school prepared Mr. Island same for you Mr. Talia." I rolled my eye's, and taped Kuro he was just looking at Mr. Kirkland madly. I flicked him in the head he jumped up out of his chair grabbing at his wooden sword.

"WHO THE HELL!"

"MR. HONDA THERE IS NOT BLOODY NEED FOR THAT TO THE PRINCIPLE NOW I'll be sure to call all of your brothers when you leave." I looked up at Kuro, and tugged at his shirt he hissed at me.

"What Luciano."

"Pen? Anything?" He rolled his eye's, and left to go to Mr. Braginski office.

"Hey Lutz do you have a writing thing…..LUTZ… LUTZ."

"SHUT UP…...shit sorry Flavio just ugh it's too early for you to be that loud, and hyper." We all looked up to see Mr. Kirkland glaring at us.

"Mr. Beilschmidt to Braginski's office NOW!" Lutz grumbled, and left slamming the door. Mr. Kirkland looked at me, and Flavio annoyed. "Well this is bloody lovely I am stuck with you two…..Flavio move up here….how's your brother by the way." Flavio did as he was asked, and looked at Mr. Kirkland confusedly when he got to the front.

"Uh which one?" Mr. Kirkland raised a eyebrow at Flavio's answer.

"Well the twin that obvious." Flavio tilted his head, and looked at me even more confused.

"Uh you can ask him yourself he's right there Luci Mr. Kirkland wants to know how you're doing." I rolled my eyes.

"I can hear that, and I could be better thanks for asking I guess." Mr. Kirkland glared at Flavio.

"I do not like games Mr. Island I have bloody seen your twin in the hall's before he has that Ink hair, and that odd white eye." Did he just insult my little brother's birth defect. Flavio sat down by the door, and looked at annoyed.

"That's our younger brother Remuno, and that white eye is a birth defect it's taken him some time to get use to it he wore an eye patch till the eighth grade." Mr. Kirkland grumbled, and started to type some stuff on his computer his face slowly deflated.

"Uh I'm sorry boys I didn't think you were related since Flavio has a different last name." I grumbled.

"Our stupid grand dad made him take our dad's last name so we could get his money after they died in a car wreck on their way home from Remuno's birth." Flavio looked down at his desk sadly.

"We don't know what they were like, but I hear Luci got everything from Mamma, Remuno got most of it from Dad, and I was a complete mix of them see I have mamma's body shape just lacking in some parts and I have the color of dads skin, hair, eyes you name it." Mr. Kirkland nodded his head he stood up, and walked over to the door.

"Well I have to go call your friends family's….. Don't move you got that boys." Flavio watched the door closely waiting to see if it was clear to move freely. He stood up, then walked over slipping through chairs plopping down onto my lap. He sighed softly, and nuzzled into me. I chuckled, and nuzzled my head into his neck. I breathed in his scent, and sighed kissing his neck softly.

"Mmm Strawberries, Cinnamon, and Lemon." Flavio giggled tilting his head back, and looked up at me. I turned him around, and gave him a soft kiss he hummed softly kissing back.

"D-Don't get carried away Luci." I chuckled pulling Flavio's hood on his head, and moved it so I could kiss his neck without it looking wrong to any teacher. Flavio shivered at the soft kisses, and hide his mouth with one of his sleeves. "L-Luci what if M-Mr. Kirkland returns." I licked over the bite marks, and hickeys from last night. Flavio mewed, and grabbed at my shirt with his free hand.

"I don't care be a little more quite Fal so a teacher doesn't walk in." He nodded his head, and rest his chin on my head.

"What are you going to do exactly." I smirked, and bit his neck hard. A shaky breath slipped his lips. "D-Didn't I ask you to stop biting me last night." I released his neck, and kissed it softly licking a few drops of blood off of it too.

"Maybe but~ you know I don't care." Flavio pulled his hood down, and covered his neck. I looked at him confusedly. "What are you doing?" I hissed a little Flavio leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"Your hearing is dieing Luci someone is coming." Flavio leaned up, and kissed my head. He slid off my lap walking back over to his seat. I sighed, and looked at the door I could at least hear someone walking now that Flavio's heart isn't beating in my ear. After a bit a man with chestnut hair, and green amber eye's walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ciao idiots I'm Mr. Heta and your teacher left early so I'm here to fill till they find a damn sub." Flavio calmly raised his hand. The guy looked at Flavio really annoyed.

"Uh what are you then ?"

"I'm security….uh name."

"Island." threw a pen at Flavio. Flavio whimpered, and rubbed his forehead.

"Don't get sarcastic idiot your first fucking name." Flavio pouted a little.

"It's Flavio sir." raised an eyebrow.

"So you're Italian too." Flavio nodded his head.

"Yes sir." threw another pen at Flavio.

"That is SI! Do you hear me SI! You're Italian so act like it." Flavio whimpered, and apologized.

"Si I'm sorry it's just everyone normally speaks English…..Well Mrs. Heta speaks a little Italian here and there." glared at Flavio.

"THAT IS MY FRATELLO YOU IDIOT HE IS A HE AND MY FUCKING MATE." Flavio shrunk into his sweater whimpering.

"I'm sorry Mr. Heta I'll tell uh Mr. Heta i'm sorry for calling him Mrs since school started." Mr. Heta twirled a pen in his fingers.

"Since school started huh."

"I DARE YOU THROW ONE MORE DAMN PEN AT HIM!" Mr. Heta looked over at me with a raised eyebrow then between me, and Flavio.

"You're mates I'm guessing sorry then. Name?"

"Talia." I smirked when Mr. Heta's eye twitched.

"I WILL START THROWING SHIT AT YOU TO YOU BASTARD!"

"It's Luciano Mr. Pain In the Ass." rolled his eye's.

"Anyway why are you the only two even in here." I shrugged.

"This was Kirkland's study hall most skipped Me, and two others were here but Kirkland kicked two out so it's just us." Mr. Heta groaned.

"Damn him I had that bastard when I went here. Let me guess you're not sitting together, because he didn't want you fooling around which you just were before I came in am I right." Flavio buried his face in his hands. I just kind of looked anywhere that wasn't the security guy.

"Uh Si maybe."

"Thought so…..So how long have you idiots known each other." Flavio looked up shyly at the man.

"...Uh b-birth…." smirked.

"Pff of course who's older." I grumbled.

"Why do you keep asking fucking questions."

"So you're the younger one." He looked over at Flavio with a smirk. "How many minutes?"

"Uh…..A hour.." I couldn't been more happy when the bell rang.

"Fal let's go." I walked over grabbed his wrist, and gently tugged him out the class.

"Uh I'll tell Mr. Heta you said hi Mr. Heta." The security man slowly followed behind us.

"I can do it my damn self." I grumbled, and wrapped my arm around Flavio's waist. He smiled softly, and laid his head on my shoulder. We got to art in no time.

"Mr. Heta?" A man turned around with auburn hair, and amber eye's.

"Ciao Flavio nice to see you…..Oh~ did you finally win Luciano over?" Flavio looked away with a soft blush on his cheek.

"S-Si uh uh there is someone here to see you." Mr. Heta tilted his head confusedly till the other Heta walked in.

"LOVI!" Mr. Heta excitedly jumped at the security man. I rolled my eye's and lead Flavio back to our set's ignoring the men making out in the front now.

"So~ how are you posing this time." Flavio tilted his head.

"When now or later tonight." I blinked at him for a bit.

"There…...were doing something tonight." Flavio looked at me with pouty eyes. Scratched the back of my head. "Uh fine will see but I meant in class idiot." Flavio smiled brightly, and kissed my cheek.

"I was thinking maybe you could join in today will you Luci." I was about to retort, but our art teacher interrupted us.

"BYE LOVI! Oh and I like that idea Flavio." The security guy gave our teacher one more kiss then whispered something into the teacher's ear.

"Well ok bye Feli you watch those twins…...well the sienna haired one he's a fucking bastard." Mr. Heta giggled, and pushed his fratello out the room.

"Now Flavio for your idea I liked it why don't we wait for the rest to show up, and I'll position you two." He smiled cheerfully at us.

"Ya whatever….Can I kiss Fal is that ok with you?" Mr. Heta giggled nodded his head, and turned his back to us. He hummed the whole time he had his back to us. I sighed in relief I pulled Flavio close, and kissed him deeply. He smiled softly, and gently placed his hands on my cheeks. I smirked, and pulled away resting our heads together.

"I love you Luciano." I chuckled softly.

"Love you too Flavio…...Ok Mr. Heta were done." Mr. Heta turned around, and had sparkling eyes one he saw us.

"Your position I love it…...and you can call me Mrs now that Lovino's gone. I don't mind."

"Oh thank you Mrs. Heta, and uh you're sure this position's ok right here." He gave us a soft smile, and nodded his head.

"Si it's fine everyone can see it, and it won't be to hard for your fratello since he's sitting." Flavio nodded his head.

"Ok got it." Flavio mumbled softly.

"Can I move around till it starts." Mrs. Heta nodded his head.

"Don't go too far from us omegas Luciano hehe." I rolled my eyes, and nodded my head.

"Ya ok Mrs. Heta." I stood up, and left the art room to go see if Kuro and Lutz were out of the principal's office yet.

"So is Gilbert or Ludwig coming to get you?"

"No is Zang, Yao or Kiku coming to get you." I peeked around the corner to see the two men I was looking for.

"They know better then to do that."

"So you're both free that's great." They turned, and glared at me.

"It's your's and Flavio's fault." They grumbled at the same time. I just shrugged with a smirk.

"It couldn't be that bad."

"HE MADE US KEEP OUR FEET IN ICE TILL THE BELL RANG!" I shivered had that happened before.

"Well at least you idiots didn't get sent home here." I tossed Lutz his cigarettes I stole them last week. He looked them over.

"Why are two missing…..I thought you didn't smoke." Lutz sent me a quick smirk. I glared at him.

"There was a big test in fucking Language Arts ok damn asshole." Lutz chuckled handing one to Kuro who took it right away. Lutz offered one to me I glared at him. "No." Lutz rolled his eye's.

"Oh you can't say that you took two already."

"I can and will Fal hates the smell well everything about them to be honest." Lutz grumbled, and put it in my hand.

"What the hell can he do it's just Flavio he's a omega for pete sake." I sighed, and gave into the stick between my fingers. Only for it to get smacked out my mouth when it was halfway gone. I turned around about to cuss who ever it was out, but stopped at the sight of watery lavender eyes. Flavio was whimpering a bit as he held his hand. I gently grabbed his wrist, and looked at the hand he was holding he had a second degree burn on his hand.

"Damn it Fal you're such a fucking idiot sometimes…..how bad is it…..i'm sorry but ..you shouldn't smack a burning stick out of person's mouth." I gently kissed the burn causing Flavio to whimper more. I sighed, and lead him to the bathroom to run cold water on his hand flipping Lutz off along the way. Flavio whimpered more when the water hit his hand he leaned on me some, but didn't look at me probably so he doesn't have to smell any cigarette or he was that pissed at me.

"Fal?"

"DON'T FAL ME!" Look like the answer is pissed. I sighed softly, and didn't say anything after that. Kuro walked in after Flavio's little outburst, and handed me some mustard. I looked at it confusedly.

"Put it on Flavio's burn idiot." I gently rubbed the mustard on Flavio's cigarette burn. He bit his lip, and a little tear slipped his eye. He has a a extremely low pain tolerance when he's doesn't have something else to pay attention to. I kissed the palm of his hand gently, but turned my nose up a little at the mustard taste on my lips.

"I thought you stopped…" I grabbed his good wrist, and left to go back to art with him.

"I have only had three since last school year two were because of last week's testing and Lutz talked me into the one that you burned your hand on." Flavio looked at the floor with a puffy face he wrapped his good arm around my arm, and held it tight.

"Don't let him do that…...do I need to be with you 24/7 to make sure you're not doing bad things." I chuckled softly.

"You can try, but that might turn you into my next addiction." Flavio rolled his eye's, but there was still a small smile.

"I'm fine with that but~ i'm still deadly." I smirked and leaned down to kiss him, but he put a finger to my lips instead.

"Nope I don't want the taste of smoke on my tongue." I rolled my eye's, and grabbed his chin.

"I don't care." I kissed him roughly. Flavio hit my chest, but he slowly melted into the kiss he even got on his tippy toes when I went to pull away. I smirked down at him. "Are you sure about that."

"Shut up…..come on before Mrs. Heta sends a search party." I rolled my eye's at how true his statement was. When we got inside the art room Mrs. Heta kind of cheered.

"Oh good you're both here now come here please and sit right here with your foreheads together." Flavio turned his nose up.

"Do you have a mint gum or something first Feli." I looked at Flavio confusedly. How long did my cigarette break take? Fal is calling Mrs. Heta nicknames now. Mrs. Heta nodded his head, and handed Flavio a box of gum Flavio proceeded to force five strips in my mouth then sprayed some guys cologne on me. My eye twitched.

"ARE YOU DONE YET." Flavio smelled the air around me his nose turned up though.

"Open up." I did as he asked now a whole pack of gum is in my mouth.

"Mmm jew hurr."Flavio raised his eyebrow.

"Your what hurts."

"MY DRAW!"

"Your draw….what?"

"MY JAW!"

"Oh well that's your fault for smoking." We finally sat like Mrs. Heta wanted.

"Ok class today you have two subjects to draw you have all class to get these two cuties drawn and~ start." Flavio just stared into my eyes. His eyes had a little shiny to them. I am purposely staring death into his eye's for forcing a whole pack of gum in my mouth. Flavio had a little pout on his face.

"Is this about the gum?" I glared harder as an answer he sighed, and gave me a soft kiss. I sighed softly.

"Mrs. Heta they keep moving." I heard a giggle from the front of the room.

"Well~ try harder to make them perfect." Flavio smiled softly at me I rolled my eyes at him. He pouted again.

"Still can't talk through the gum." I gave him a look that kind of said the fuck do you think. He pouted even more I sighed, and gave him a small kiss. He cheered up a little at the small kiss.

"Please stop trying to make out, and sit still doing humans is hard enough." Flavio and I did as the guy asked, and just sat looking into each other's eyes till Mrs. Heta called it quits.

"Ok put everything down we're done Luciano, Flavio you can move now…..And uh Luciano you can spit that gum out finally." I sighed in relief, and did just that. I rubbed my jaw looking at all the drawing's of me and Flavio.

"Sorry Luci...but at least you don't smell like smoke now." I glared at him. He pouted giving my jaw a few soft kisses, and nuzzled into my side. "I'm sorry really…...don't look at me so meanly." I sighed, and patted his head.

"Come on or the other's will get worried." I grabbed his hand, and lead him up to the roof.

* * *

 _Sorry about the late stories guys I had a rough few weeks. First I had a bunch of big test, then last Wednesday...my poor puppo BigBoi passed away from a heart attack it tore me up. I didn't even go to school for a bit after it. So I'm sorry I hope you guys understand...also I again am sorry about the no updates for two weeks._


	6. Chapter 6

"LU FAL-FAL YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!"

"Muno your being loud again we talked about that my head hurts I asked you to be a little quite." Remuno started to quietly fuss over Peet at the talk of a headache.

"About time you two got here your brother is annoying."

"It's hard to sleep when a fifteen year old is yelling every second about random shit." Kuro grumbled, and rolled onto his back slowly falling asleep. Flavio walked over behind the entrance to the roof pulling a cooler with him when he came back. He flopped into my lap panting a little since Lutz and Gilen had refilled it this morning. Speaking of Lutz's mate everyone turned to look at the door when it slammed shut.

"GILEN…...sorry Peet but ya Gilen how are." Flavio grabbed my hand, and held it up. "Finally got Luci make a move…...took grandpa almost raping me for it to happen but hey I got my Luci finally." Gilen started to sign some things.

" _Oh wow Flavio I'm happy for you yet also worried."_ Gilen walked over, and sat behind Lutz so they were back to back with Gilen leaning back resting his head on Lutz shoulder. Flavio sighed softly, and nuzzled into me with a soft smile. I smirked, and nuzzled my head into his neck after I glared at Remuno kissing all over Peet's face. Flavio hummed softly when I started to shower his neck in soft little kisses.

"You're all assholes." We all looked at Kuro who was glaring at us all. I rolled my eyes at him he's just needy, and can't do shit cause his mate is pregnant.

"Oh really~….Good I live to piss your annoying grumpy ass off, and it's not our fault you fucked Hemeros when he was extremely fertile than you fucked up and knotted with him idiot." I gently pushed Flavio to the side when I heard a loud growl erupt from Kuro. I looked up, and Kuro tackled me to the ground I groaned a little when my head hit the ground. Soon me and Kuro were glaring, and growling at each other till Lutz picked up Kuro putting him next to Gilen.

"Now you two play nice you're scaring Gills and Flavio." I looked over, and yep Flavio looked kind of scared I was about to hug him when I felt someone hug me from behind I saw a strip of lavender from the corner of my eye.

"Remuno?...let go." The person I am assuming is Remuno nuzzled into me, and purred a little. "Remuno I swear."

"Are you sure thats Remuno." Peet chirped in making me groaned.

"I'm just assuming since this one is very flirty, and the other one is slightly scared." I got no answer from anyone I glared at the one I actually could see. "If your Remuno then I can kiss this one." I felt the one on my back go tense, and the one in front of me glared at me I smirked at him he looked at me confusedly.

"I win then right." The one on my back nuzzled into me more.

"Maybe~ but you're still not positive." I glared at the one in front of me getting a good look at his eyes I smirked both lavender. Not lavender, and stormy gray

"Oh I'm positive cause only Flavio has two lavender eyes and I'm looking into both of them Remuno." I heard Remuno groan, and release me I moved over to _MY REAL FLAVIO,_ __and held him close he had a small smile as he nuzzled into my chest. I smirked when I saw Peet hitting Remuno in the head as he whipped the lavender chalk out his hair.

"So Lutz, Gilen what did you guys pack I am fucking hungry." We all half heartedly glared at Remuno. Lutz pulled the cooler towards him, and opened it.

"Ok well I have german potato salad …..don't cry yet I also have cold cuts damn babies, and to drink Fanta. Ok drinks first I have; Orange, Orange Zero, Bitter Orange, Blood Orange, Lemon, Mango & Passion Fruit, and Grape….You Italian's have horrible fanta options." Lutz turned his nose up as he pulled a blood orange fanta out for himself, and grape for Gilen.

"Bitter orange."

"Lemon you should fucking know."

"...Mango and passion I guess."

"I want some Zero, and cold cuts." Lutz grabbed the cans, and handed them to us he looked at Flavio confusedly since he hadn't answered yet.

"Flavio are you getting one or not." Flavio bit his lip as he thought.

"I…..I don't know I." Lutz rolled his eye's and pushed a orange into Flavio's hands. Flavio looked at it with a pout. Softly mumbling to himself. "I didn't want this…..couldn't they get one Italian drink like lemon soda." I rolled my eye's, and kissed his head.

"Just drink it idiot." He sighed and slowly drank it till Lutz threw me cold cuts, and Flavio the potato salad. He sipped his fanta a little more then slowly got to eating I boredly watched the others eat.

"LU~" I looked over at Remuno annoyed.

"Can I have your food?" I rolled my eye's and threw the stuff at him.

"There you damn pi-" My sentence was cut short with a fork of potato salad being shoved in my mouth. I looked over to pouty lavender eyes.

"Shh….eat this." Flavio pushed the salad into my hands. I did my best to not turn my nose up at the taste whenever the mush of potatoes slowly slid down my throat. I sent Flavio a glare every time though he just smiled softly, and shyly sipped at his fanta turning his nose up at the orange taste.

"LU~" I glared at my whiny little brother.

"What Remuno!"

"I'm hungry still can I have your salad too." I handed him the salad to shut him up. I sighed and laid back looking up at the sky letting my eyes shut after a bit. I heard the others quietly talk about somethings after a bit someone decided to block the sun, and softly call my name. I opened my eyes to see lavender one hovering above me. I rolled my eyes leaning up, and giving the owner of those eyes a quick kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and pulled him down to my chest nuzzling him a bit.

"Luci?" I just held him closer. "Luci I know you're awake." I groaned softly.

"What Fal?" I opened one eye to look at him. He had a soft little smile as he nuzzled into me a little.

"Everyone is leaving~." I looked over to see the others leaving Lutz was the last out which caused the door to slam shut. Flavio jumped a little at the sound, but settled down after a few seconds.

"I'm not seeing you leaving any time soon." Flavio giggled, and shook his head.

"No I was think that maybe uh you and I could." Flavio cheeks start to turn bright red. I smirked softly up at him he covered his face with his sleeves burying his face into my chest. I chuckled softly, and gave him a mischievous look.

"Oh really~ maybe we could what Fal?" He looked up at me shyly, and leaned in kissing me softly. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and held him tightly. I gently rolled over deepening our kiss Flavio mewed, and grabbed at my shirt. I pulled away, and looked down at my cherry faced omega. His eyes were fogged over, and he was panting a little to catches his breath from the heated kiss.

"T-That, but m-more." I smirked down at him.

"Oh really~ how much more." Flavio looked away shyly he slowly slipped out from under me.

"C-Can we go behind the roof entrench first." I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to trick me into carrying the cooler for you." Flavio shook his head extremely fast. His face even got a shade darker.

"N-No…...Just...come on." I raised my eye at his command.

"And if I say no?" Flavio pouted, and crossed his arms giving me little puppy eyes.

"You won't be that mean to me will you." I was about to answer him when the roof door opened. We both looked over confusedly at the door.

"Alright so Lutz was right then. Hey Flavio muh mate wants ya to come over some time this week ya ok with it?" Some tan guy with blood colored eyes said.

"Oh um ok." Flavio walked over to the guy, and they talked about Flavio hanging out with some guy named Oliver. The guy with some type of American accent patted Flavio back then went right back into the school. I oh so nicely hide the collar in the shade while they had there annoying chat. I walked up, and wrapped my arms around Flavio tightly once the other guy was gone.

"That was?" Fal sighed, and nuzzled into me.

"You know Peet fratello Oliver sí?" I nodded my head remembering a little about the strawberry omega that quickly became Fal best friend. "Well that was his mate Allen he was telling me that Oliver wanted to see me whenever I'm free since he is a busy nineteen year old." I nodded my head, and buried my face into his neck softly nipping at the sensitive skin.

"So~ should we head to gym before the other try hounding us about it later?" Flavio sighed, and just nodded his head.

"Ya thats fine...I still hate gym." I chuckles softly, and kissed his neck.

"Then I'll carry you on my back for all of it." He cheered wrapping his arms around my neck, and jumping up to wrap his legs around my waist. "Now someone is ready for gym." We shared a laugh as I made my way to our gym class


	7. Chapter 7

Flavio, and I had a few small chats as we walked to our gym class. He held onto my arm the whole time just being overly bubbly about whatever we were talking about. We were getting closer to the locker rooms. This school was still old school, and only had one for males, and one for females. They honestly should separate us by our status. Since once a Omega goes into heat out in public all unmated Alphas with in the area will go nuts. Schools like our's are the reason so many people end up unhappy with their mates. The school just says an Omega should know to the date when they go into heat, and just not go to school, because that's so easy heats can come late or early it just depends on how healthy or mentally stable they are when their heat comes around. Flavio has trouble being able to tell half the time since he's always so stressed out about pretty much everything I guess.

"Do they ever clean the locker rooms. Gym doesn't start till W3, W4, O7, and O8. They have so much time to clean them yet they can always be smelt from the end of the hall." Fal whined, and buried his nose into my arm nuzzling me a little while. I just rubbed his head a little to settle him down. Though he is right it's not like the school would care that much.

"If you hurry up, and don't complain then you'll be in the gym on my back a lot faster." Flavio perked up slightly at that, and pulled me to the locker room. I chuckled softly, and let him do as his little heart pleased. He got changed faster than I'd ever seen before as he hopped over to the door to the gym.

"Come on Luci hurry up!" I chuckled, and rolled my eyes making my way over to him. He was giving me a really big bright smile that just made him look adorable. I sighed happily, and cupped his cheek looking over every little inch of the blessing I was born for. He looked at me a little confused, and leant into my hand some. I kissed him gently there was no heat or hunger to it I just want to express how much I honestly love him. He was smiling shyly up at me when I pulled away. "What was that for?"

"Nothing special just you being you." I mumbled softly against his lips as I rested our foreheads together. He sighed contently, and we stood there just enjoy each others presents for a minute or two.

"We need to get to gym before Mr. Beilschmidt counts us as skipping." Fal whispered softly breaking the silence in the locker room. He gently pushed away from me with a soft smile never leaving his face. He gently grabbed my hand, and dragged me out to the gym. We were both met with an icy blue glare coming from the teacher that only had two inches on me across the room.

"ISLAND, TALIA YOU'RE LATE!" I gently shrugged my shoulders.

"I thought the locker room was a little empty." I hard a few people laugh as Mr. Beilschmidt glared at us.

"You're not fabulous if your not late Mr. Beilschmidt." The gym teacher just groaned, and put his head in his hand.

"Why are Italians like this. First it was Lovino, and Feliciano now it's these two why…..just mein gott I never get a break." He said a little louder then he probably meant to. The whole class was laughing at this point. Everyone stopped though when the freshmen history teacher walked in with Lutz. Lutz looked pretty annoyed as he kept getting pushed towards the other Beilschmidt.

"Vest little Lutz got Arthur pissed off." The shorter male said as he finally pushed Lutz towards his elder brother.

"Fuck off Gilbert…..Not like it's odd for Mr. Kirkland to get pissy over random shit." The shorter german just chuckled shaking his silver head.

"We'll talk at home you two….Don't you both have classes to be in?"

"Gilbert has a prep, and dragged me here out of Art…" The silver haired male looked at the older blond german a little worried.

"Now Ludwig before you get upset I ju-"

"JUST TAKE HIM TO ART GILBERT!" Lutz rolled his eyes while his much older brother nodded his head, and took him back to his class mumbling stuff to himself. "NOW ISLAND TALIA DO TWENTY LAPS NOW!"

"Any special way we have to do those laps?" Fal asked as innocently as he could.

"With your own feet. Don't try me Island I had to deal with the Art Heta when I went to school so I know how you playfull omegas are." Fal pouted, and crossed his arms, and made his way to go outside to run laps on the track field. I sent Mr. Beilschmidt a small glare before I made my way to the track field too. He happily sent one back my way. Opening the door to go outside was awful. It wasn't freezing, but you still need a jacket at least. I saw Fal rubbing his arms as he got halfway to the track field. I looked back, and noticed that Mr. Beilschmidt was keeping the door open so he could watch Fal, and I run while he watched the rest of the class play dodgeball I think I remember seeing that. When I reached the track Fal was boredly stretching.

"So much for you giving me a piggyback ride during class." He whined out since he'd have to be active now. Which just made him really own up to his ranking. I just rolled my eyes, and started to follow his stretches.

"Well sorry we honestly should of seen this coming with who our gym teacher is." I said in a matter of factly tone. Fal just sighed softly, and started to run his laps. We spent all of gym running laps since Mr. Beilschmidt never told us to stop or that we did enough, and could stop. We only stopped when a student yelled it was time to change into our casual clothes. Flavio, and I kind of used each other as walking support since our legs were just jelly wishing they didn't have to move anymore then they already did. Once we got into the gym Mr. Beilschmidt looked at us slightly stunned.

"...I forgot I had you two running laps….Did….Did you stop any?" We just glared at him which just made him look at us slightly amazed I think. "Mein gott you didn't…..I've never seen or heard of anyone just running laps for over an hour straight in this school."

"...We're telling Mrs. Héderváry, and Mrs. Edelstein what you made us do." We both hissed out to our gym teacher. He paled up slightly at the upcoming warth he'll face from the hungarian librarian, and nurse. We got to the locker room, and a guy named James gave some water bottles to us. I've honestly never been more happy to see warm liquid in my life. Flavio, and I quickly drank the water then just sat on one of the benches feeling like shit. After a bit we finally got dressed, and headed to the nurse in hopes she'd let us rest a little longer because Flavio honestly looks like he's going to throw up. We opened the door, and a cheerful voice greeted up.

"How may I help you today!" We looked over at the smiling strawberry blond. Her eyes widened slightly when she rushed to us. "Oh my what happened to you two you look horrible."

"Mr. Beilschmidt made us run laps for a whole period with no breaks, and only us cause we were a little late." I grumbled out as I helped Fal lay on one of the beds. He whimpered softly, and curled into a ball falling asleep in seconds. "Is it ok if we rest here for a bit?"

"Oh yes do as you need I'll have a talk with him in a bit ok?" She said as she gave me a check up. "Oh thank god you're just slightly overworked, and exhausted."

"Thank you Mrs. Edelstein….I'm not sure how Fal will be though his heat just ended last night." She sighed, and looked him over.

"He'll be fine just have him drink some water when he wakes up ok?" I nodded my head, and watched her leave to go mother off Mr. Beilschmidt ear. I laid down with Fal, and pulled him to my chest. He groaned, and nuzzled into me. I kissed his head, and got comfortable going to sleep with him wrapped up in my arms. I'm not sure how long we slept, but when I finally woke up it was because Remuno was shaking me.

"LuLu ya have to wake up….Well FalFal too, but you can wake him." I groaned, and sent my little brother a hard glare.

"What do you want." I hissed out. He shivered, and backed away from the nurses bed.

"It…..It's time to go home schools over..Well it's been over I just got done with my club so I let you, and FalFal sleep till then." I looked at him a little confused then noticed it was getting slightly dark out.

"Did the nurse tell you we were here?" He slowly nodded his head.

"Ya….Now come on I don't know how long you've been a sleep, but I think you've slept enough we need to get home before our old man. I don't want to see him get pissed, and take it out on you. FalFal crying isn't on my list of favorites…..And you know if the old man even pokes you roughly it'll make FalFal a mess." Remuno said annoyed as he sat down in the nurses chair spinning in slow circles. I grumbled, and nuzzled into Fal some before I fully woke up. Once fully up I gently kissed any exposed skin from the neck up on him. After a bit wiggled around some, and whined slightly.

"I don't wanna wake up." He whined out trying to wiggle away from me. I just pulled him closer, and kissed behind his ear.

"You have to wake up bambino we've been here to long. The old bastards going to be home soon, and he'll most like be mad if we aren't there." I whispered slowly into his ear which made him shiver, and grab at my arm. He slowly nodded his head, and nuzzled it into my neck.

"Ok we can go…...My legs still hurt though can you carry me?" I hummed nodding my head. I slowly untangle ourselves from each other, and stood up. Fal sat up W style, and rubbed his eye before he made grabby hands for me. I sighed softly at how cute he really was. I gently picked him up, and he wrapped his legs around my waist tightly, and his arms around my neck while he nuzzled his face into it.

"Ok Remuno you can lead the way." I mumbled rubbing Fal's back. His eyes were droopy like he was going to fall asleep again. I don't blame him I'm still kind of tired too. So I let Remuno lead as we made our way home. Halfway there Fal fell asleep again so I had to hold him a little tighter to make sure he didn't fall. We finally made it home, and we thankfully beat the old bastard there. I took Fal to his room, and laid him down. He scrunched up his face a little, and kept rubbing around the bed even hitting it a little. I rolled my eyes at how clingy he can be. I made my way to the door losing my shirt, and undershirt along the way to get ready for a shower.

"Luci? Where are you going?" I looked over my shoulder, and noticed Fal was awake. He blinked a little starting to get back into reality as he examined me. He hugged a pillow tightly, and a heavy blush spread to his cheeks.

"I was going to go take a shower...I didn't know that was illegal in this house." He hid his face from his nose down with the pillow, and slowly shook his head. I chuckled softly, and left to actually shower like I had planned. I was going to go back to Fals room afterwards, but the old man put us both on room lockdown since there had to be a reason our teacher called to apologize for making his grandsons run so much. So if the school won't let a Alpha discipline us properly than our old man was always so happy to do it himself. Even if we'd try to explain what happen he'd care very little since I had something to do with it. So I was just stuck bouncing a ball off the wall in mine, and Remuno room. At one point I thought he was going to even make us well me go hungry for the night. That thought was cut short when my little brother came in with a plate of spaghetti.

"Here…..I did my best to sneak this to you. I hope he didn't notice." Remuno mumbled a little worried as he gave me the food. I slowly ate it then asked him a few things.

"Did he feed Fal?"

"He almost didn't, but I convinced him to." I nodded my head.

"How was your day?" He looked at me a little confused then shrugged.

"Fine I guess….I did get kind of worried though when Mrs. Edelstein said you were both at the nurse office…..I thought maybe someone attacked you guys for being in a incest relationship." He mumbled kind of sadly as he sat down on his bed.

"Aww isn't that cute you actually care." I chuckled out setting the now clean plate on our dresser. Remuno grumbled, and threw a pillow at me with a not very Alpha like pout on his face.

"Of course I fucking care you're my damn fratellos I'm not a single emotion asshole like you!" I rolled my eyes, and threw the pillow back at him making him almost fall off his bed.

"I have more then one fucking emotion dumbass...fine if you care so much what's our birthday." Remuno looks at me a little confused, and scratched his head.

"M-March 17?" I gave him a hard look.

"Are you sure?" He slowly nodded his head. "Good guess that's right. Now favorite colors?"

"Oh you say it's red, but almost everyone close to you knows it's purple well lavender actually. FalFal likes a few color, but white, pink, and crimson are the top three." That was so detailed it almost amazed me. He might care more than I actually thought.

"Ok then….Who came first?" Remuno tapped his chin a bit.

"FalFal by uh forty minutes I think." Well that was pretty close.

"It was an hour." He groaned softly at the fact he got one slightly wrong. "Now when we were younger Fal's hair changed to a different color for three years what was it?" Remuno eyes widened, and his face yelled 'Fuck I give up. How would I remember that?'

"I…...I don't know what color was it LuLu." He sighed out in defeat. I chuckled softly remembering that Fal stayed outside so much to plant different stuff that his actual onyx hair went lemon for three years.

"Lemon yellow….you pass for now Remuno." He sighed in relief as he leant back on his bed.

"Wait will the old man even let you two leave for school tomorrow?"

"If he doesn't then he's a dumb ass!"

"I HEARD THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I glared at the door for a bit then got into bed.

"Well night Remuno I'm heading to bed." He nodded his head, and left saying he had to do dishes. With the lights out I slowly fell asleep hoping the old bastard lets me, and Fal go to school just so I could see him. Which is really stupid that I have to go to school to see him since he is three doors down in our house. Hope the old bastard doesn't keep us on lock down too long.


End file.
